


Власть разума

by Acher (esejas)



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Drama, F/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Элион приходит к Седрику в темницу спустя десять лет, чтобы его освободить.
Relationships: Elyon Brown/Cedric





	Власть разума

**Author's Note:**

> Я правда очень старался, чтобы Элион не вела себя как ГП из методов рационального мышления, но получилось то, что получилось. Для всего остального пришлось бы сменить мозги.

Это место о многом напоминало. Элион прошлась между стеллажей. Провела кончиками пальцев по корешкам книг. Когда-то один книжный запах заставлял радость разрастаться в сердце. Сейчас она не почувствовала ничего.  
Королева Меридиана - она очень давно не бывала на Земле. Это осталось в прошлой жизни. В той, где она была наивной девчушкой с косичками. Поверхностной, легкомысленной. Дружила с зацикленной на внешности самовлюбленной Корнелией. Переживала из-за одиночества. Была никому не нужным ребенком.  
Все это уже не имело значения. Но она все еще помнила тот день, когда Седрик предложил подработать здесь - у него в магазине. И это почему-то имело значение даже спустя десять лет.  
Он стал первым, кто сделал вид, что ему не наплевать на нее. Тогда она боялась чудовищ - и он долго скрывал свой второй облик, чтобы выстроить с ней доверительные отношения. А она и правда влюбилась в его обворожительную внешность. Хотя, пожалуй, не только в нее.  
Он казался умным. Начитанным. С ним было интересно. И он проявлял сочувствие и понимание. Одинокому ребенку этого было достаточно, чтобы развесить уши. Забавно - даже спустя столько лет не было сожаления, что она повелась на его лживую дружбу. Было сожаление, что все это оказалось ложью. В какой-то момент он был очень важен. Наверное, это чувство годы так и не вытравили до конца.  
Остановившись у очередного стеллажа, Элион приникла к нему лбом и закрыла глаза. Она помнила, как пришла однажды в слезах. Седрик ободряюще улыбнулся, а она вдруг обхватила его руками за пояс и зарылась лицом в рубашку. Он вздрогнул. Казалось, будто растерялся. Но потом на затылок осторожно легла его ладонь, и он как-то очень бережно погладил по волосам.  
Это все еще продолжало что-то значить. То прекрасное чувство защищенности. Счастья. Было так здорово просто пореветь «в жилетку» тому, кто согласился утешить. Даже если это было ложью. Тогда было больно узнать - сейчас хотелось оставить в памяти только хорошее. Злость схлынула. Осталось чувство безысходности. Ведь никакой магией нельзя было заставить полюбить в ответ.  
После, уже на Меридиане, она однажды полушутливо объявила, что возьмет его в мужья, когда вырастет. А он, вновь растерявшись лишь на мгновение, с улыбкой ответил: «Хорошо. Будешь моей женой, когда подрастешь».  
Насколько тяжело ему было нянчиться с глупой девчонкой? Вникать в проблемы, которые его совершенно не интересовали? Получать по шапке от Фобоса за хреновые результаты? Насколько его раздражал сам Фобос? Тогда она не спрашивала ничего о нем самом, о том, чем он живет, какие у него проблемы. Только жаловалась на свои. Теперь хотелось знать, что он чувствовал, когда ее использовал. Но он вряд ли стал бы отвечать.  
И все же она явилась в тюрьму. Освободила его, полагаясь на свою мощь. С ним одним она бы точно справилась, если бы он попытался что-нибудь выкинуть.  
Он был очень удивлен, когда она предложила просто пройтись по садам и поговорить. Знал бы он, чего ей стоило наконец на это решиться... Спустя столько лет.  
Он согласился. Кто бы не согласился на кратковременную свободу после десяти лет заточения. Оба они настороженно косились друг на друга, силясь угадать, что у другого на уме. Но, присев на скамейку в саду, Элион решила наконец поговорить начистоту. Лишь бы он ответил честно. Ведь какой теперь был смысл лгать?  
\- Расскажи, ради чего ты меня обманул, - потребовала Элион, решительно заглядывая ему в глаза, когда он сел рядом. - Чего ты хотел на самом деле? Не ради Фобоса же ты это делал.  
\- Ради себя, - настороженно ответил Седрик. Он выглядел обескураженным. Не понимал, в чем теперь смысл все это обсуждать? Или просто не ждал, что ей это будет интересно? - Я всегда хотел большего, чем прислуживать глупому и злобному принцу. Я планировал обмануть и Фобоса. Забрать его могущество.  
\- Зачем? Ты хотел завоевать все миры и править? Самому сидеть на троне?  
Седрик усмехнулся так до боли знакомо, что мурашки невольно побежали по коже.  
\- Торгуя книжками в вашем мире, я мог жить лучше, чем служа принцу в своем. Причем при меньших ресурсозатратах с моей стороны. Зачем власть, если в другом мире у последнего нищего уровень жизни лучше, чем у правителя Меридиана? Магия ценна не тем, что дает власть над народами. Магия ценна властью над мирозданием.  
\- Меридиан меняется под моим правлением, - уязвленно сообщила Элион, задетая этим пренебрежением. - Теперь здесь появилось электричество, строятся заводы и фабрики. Народ стал жить лучше. Больше нет принудительного, рабского труда, как при Фобосе.  
\- И чудовищ больше не боятся? - иронично хмыкнул Седрик. И, вдруг придвинувшись ближе, как-то очень зловеще спросил: - И ты меня больше не боишься?  
\- Я никого не боюсь, - уверенно заявила Элион, придвигаясь еще ближе и почти сталкиваясь с ним лбами. Если он все еще видел в ней маленькую напуганную девочку, то очень сильно ошибался. - Я давно уже поняла, что внешность не главное. Так глупо было думать, что все страшные злые, а все красивые добрые. Фобос был красивым. Ему это не помогло.  
Седрик неожиданно отстранился. И даже отвернулся, уставившись куда-то вдаль. Неужели сам смутился девчонки, которую старался напугать?  
\- Я никогда не был добрым.  
\- Делить мир на добро и зло тоже так глупо и по-детски. Я хочу понять тебя, а не записывать в добро или зло. Тебя уже осудили, ты уже в тюрьме, хуже не будет. Я не собираюсь судить.  
Он ничего не ответил. Сидел и молчал, отведя взгляд, и это начинало напрягать. Вдруг он что-то задумывал? Но что он мог против нее?  
\- Ты совсем не изменился с годами, - заметила Элион. Нужно было хоть что-то сказать.  
\- А ты очень изменилась, - наконец отозвался Седрик. И повернулся, чтобы окинуть ее взглядом. Тоненькую фигурку в легком платье, распущенные волосы, ниспадающие на плечи. Перед ним теперь сидела женщина. Молодая, но уже не наивная. Несущая на своих плечах бремя правления целым миром.  
\- Ты не стареешь?  
\- Я не человек.  
И все равно даже сейчас он выглядел старше нее.  
\- Чудовищными не бывают существа. Только поступки. Ты, например, поедал людей.  
\- Да, я людоед. Я не человек, - повторил Седрик. - А люди едят животных. Тебя не смущает, что ты сама поедаешь другие виды и не находишь в этом ничего чудовищного?  
Пожалуй, раньше Элион никогда не задумывалась об этом в таком ключе.  
\- Прости, - искренне смутилась она. - Нет, ты прав, это двойные стандарты. Если ты полузмей, то тебя должно оскорблять то, что некоторые народы поедают змей... Но правят не змеи, а люди, и люди решают, кого можно есть, а кого нельзя.  
\- М-да, - озадаченно хмыкнул он. - Похоже, ты и правда очень сильно изменилась.  
\- На Земле есть такое понятие как «дискриминация»... - продолжила Элион, на этот раз отворачиваясь сама - чтобы скрыть румянец, проступивший на щеках от этого «почти комплимента». - Когда кого-то притесняют по какому-то признаку. Если бы чудовища боролись за свои права, это бы что-то изменило в твоей жизни?  
\- Возможно. Оборотней никогда не жаловали. При Фобосе, у него на службе, нам жилось лучше, чем до него. Я стал лордом, хотя не мог рассчитывать даже на должность третьесортной прислуги.  
\- Поэтому ты хотел власти?  
\- Я не хотел власти. Я хотел лучшей жизни. Теперь ты должна понимать, что раз люди все решали, единственный способ для меня обрести ее заключался в том, чтобы встать во главе толпы. Но я не собираюсь оправдываться за то, что не смирился с ролью слуги. Я ни о чем не жалею. Нет, жалею - что проиграл.  
\- Я и не хочу тебя оправдывать, - спокойно ответила Элион, стоически выдержав эту пассивную агрессию. - Ты виноват. Но ты отбываешь наказание уже десять лет. Оно не обязано длиться вечно. Если тебе надоело жить плохо, я могу предложить способ получше. Но мне нужно, чтобы ты больше не лгал. А я обещаю выслушать и учесть все твои пожелания. Если ты просто хочешь не страдать, то я предлагаю способ осуществить это без жертв. Но если ты мне солжешь, снова обманешь, снова начнешь что-то проворачивать за моей спиной - второго шанса не будет. Я доверюсь тебе, а ты доверься мне.  
Она бы многое отдала, чтобы сфотографировать сейчас выражение на его лице. Недоумение, шок, глубочайшее непонимание. А потом он расхохотался.  
\- А если я пожелаю твоей силы? И если меньшего мне не будет достаточно?  
\- Не наглей, - посоветовала Элион, усмехнувшись. - Нет, я, конечно, не жадная. Я не Фобос, который упивался тем, что он самый крутой. Но я пока не настолько тебе доверяю. Я не прошу быть моим слугой или делать что-то взамен. Просто придумай для себя способ быть счастливым и удовлетворенным жизнью так, чтобы это не стоило мне жертв, и я его осуществлю.  
\- Зачем?  
Наверно, самое время было признаться ему в любви. Мучительной, не отпускающей долгие годы. Но вместо этого Элион ответила загадочное:  
\- Потому что могу.  
О, она сама бессовестно лгала, когда говорила о бескорыстности своего желания осчастливить того, кто вытер об нее ноги. Корысть была самая прямая - в надежде, что на этот раз он поступит по-другому, и они заживут долго и счастливо. Седрик видел фасад и соглашался, что она изменилась. Но если бы он заглянул в душу, то убедился бы, что там по-прежнему властвует наивная влюбленная девчонка, которая просто научилась делать вид, что она солидней и круче чем есть.  
Не стоило палиться в таком безрассудном малодушии перед подданными, поэтому Элион попросила Седрика провести время за раздумьями на Земле. Он на удивление легко согласился, и снова одолело гадкое чувство, что он что-то задумал, что у него уже есть план, и он просто выжидает подходящего момента. Но она уже начала все это, и что теперь - сказать «а топай-ка ты обратно в клетку»? Хотелось чуть больше верить во всю эту затею и в саму себя.  
Можно ли вообще было добиться любви? Заслужить любовь? Поступками, помощью, сочувствием и пониманием. Он ведь когда-то добился именно этим. Жаль, что это работало несколько сложней.  
Элион навещала его, когда появлялось свободное время. Реже, чем хотелось бы. А его пока все устраивало. Он ничего больше не собирался желать.  
Она все больше чувствовала себя обманутой. Причем на этот раз - с собственного согласия. Выпустила его из тюрьмы, дала возможность строить козни. Дура. Беспросветная дура. Одурманенная коварным змеем-искусителем. Была бы умней - оставила бы там на вечность. Но как-то не получалось ненавидеть его, когда он сидел напротив и обворожительно улыбался. Проводил с ней время, как раньше. Наверно, по-прежнему ради каких-то коварных целей, а не ради нее самой.  
\- Я могу тебе не надоедать, - сказала она как-то, не выдержав. - Если ты общаешься со мной только из страха, что я верну тебя в тюрьму, не бойся об этом сказать. Ничего не изменится.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, слегка удивившись. - Мне нравится с тобой говорить. Ты стала интересным собеседником. Я даже иногда узнаю от тебя что-то новое. Пожалуй, нам необязательно встречаться только за закрытыми дверями. Мы могли бы выйти в город прогуляться. Разнообразить досуг.  
Он сам предложил куда-нибудь сходить. Возможно, зная, что она воспримет это как приглашение на свидание. А ведь он прямым текстом объявил, чего хочет - ее силы. Элион корила себя за то, что вовремя не подумала головой и не сообразила, как невыносима будет и его холодность, и его заинтересованность - потому что она тупо будет воспринимать все его слова и поступки как притворство и ложь.  
Тяжело было признаться себе в том, что на самом деле плевать, ложь это или нет. Главное - это происходило. Они гуляли по городу, ходили в музеи, в кафе и просто прогуливались по парку, он укрывал от дождя своим плащом. Недолюбленный ребенок сполна получил все, чего так не хватило тогда, в детстве. И это было романтично, хоть между ними и не было взаимной любви.  
Она смеялась. Искренне. И он смеялся. Черт его знает, искренне или нет. Ему не было этого достаточно? Ей было. А он наверняка продолжал хотеть чего-то еще.  
Кое-что все же и правда изменилось. Он заинтересовал как личность. Не просто как жилетка для нытья или всемогущий взрослый, которого она тогда считала умнейшим и понимающим. Стало интересно, о чем он мечтает, от чего ему плохо, от чего хорошо, каким он был в детстве и как до всего этого докатился. Хотелось узнать о нем все. И он рассказывал. А она говорила о том, как провела эти десять лет.  
\- В детстве ты была очень одинокой, - как-то вспомнил он, когда речь зашла о тех временах. - Поэтому тебя было легко одурачить, просто проявив к тебе внимание.  
\- Я до сих пор... одинока, - не сдержавшись, призналась Элион. - Не знаю, может, я сама всех отталкиваю. У меня теперь вообще нет близких подруг, со старыми дороги разошлись как-то сами собой. Нет, мы общаемся, но... это не то. И если сейчас ты снова мне врешь, то у тебя получается. Потому что ты даешь мне то, что мне нужно, и это ценнее для меня, чем предохранение от рисков. Если ты планировал снова меня одурачить, то ты уже победил. Мне хочется быть с тобой ценой всего. Моя преданная самоотверженность вряд ли имеет для тебя значение, но есть ли во мне что-то, что тебя привлекает?  
Он казался озадаченным. Но в итоге, после длительной паузы ответил:  
\- Не будет ли этот вопрос звучать точнее, если сформулировать его как «привлекаю ли я тебя как женщина»?  
\- Мы разных видов, можешь ли ты вообще воспринимать меня как женщину?  
Вдруг он вообще хотел бы забрать ее магию, а ей самой закусить?  
\- Ты не видишь во мне монстра. Ты любишь меня как мужчину.  
\- А ты сам видишь во мне монстра? Люди ведь никогда не были к тебе добры.  
Он ничего не ответил. Только встал из-за стола и подошел к стеллажу, к которому она прислонилась. Он все еще был ощутимо выше. Навис сверху, такой громадный и зловещий, заставив снова ощутить себя маленький беззащитной девочкой. И обнял, прижав к себе.  
Мелкая дрожь прокатилась по телу. Элион вцепилась в Седрика, готовясь задохнуться от счастья - плевать, иллюзорного или нет. Объятия были реальными. На остальное было плевать.  
Как-то сами собой они переросли в поцелуй. Жаркий, страстный. Настолько, что Элион непроизвольно двинула локтем по стеллажу в порыве безудержной любви и, взвыв от боли, случайно навалилась на него. Сбылась мечта идиотки. О, как это было прекрасно - в мгновение долгожданного поцелуя с любимым получить увесистой книжкой по башке!  
Седрик сбегал в соседний магазин и принес банку холодного пива, чтобы приложить к шишке. И было так неловко сидеть перед ним зареванной, растрепанной, прижимать к макушке пиво и чувствовать себя полной лохушкой. А он утешающе поглаживал по руке и улыбался. Как-то совсем не злорадно. В него, кажется, стеллаж тоже метко запулил парой книжек, но он почему-то не жаловался. Наверно, оборотни просто были крепче людей.  
Немного придя в себя, Элион быстро ликвидировала погром с помощью магии. Пиво уже нагрелось, и больше от него не было никакого толку, поэтому оставалось только одно - открыть его и употребить по прямому назначению. Судя по уровню внутренней подавленности, время для этого было самое подходящее.  
\- Если бы ты сразу сказал, что ты огромный змей, я бы попросила тебя съесть всех, кто меня обижает, - мрачно заявила Элион, сделав пару глотков.  
\- Хорошо, что не сказал, - усмехнулся Седрик.  
\- Ты бы съел?  
\- Может быть.  
\- Так им и надо.  
Седрик засмеялся.  
\- А ты можешь быть злой.  
\- А ты разбуди меня в пять утра - еще и не такое увидишь.  
\- А ты хочешь провести со мной ночь?  
Плюсом к прошлому позорищу теперь она еще и поперхнулась пивом. Класс.  
\- С меня на сегодня хватит, - честно призналась Элион. - Вообще, совсем хватит. Я лучше пойду страдать все это в одиночестве. Меньше всего во время первого секса мне хочется ждать, что подо мной сломается кровать.  
\- Ты просто волнуешься, - утешил Седрик. - Это нормально. Тебя переполняют эмоции. Так будет и в любой другой день.  
\- Звучит воодушевляюще, - саркастично хмыкнула Элион и залпом опрокинула остатки пива. - Ты хочешь сказать, что это не день неудачный, а я неудачница?  
\- Если так, то мы идеальная пара, - непринужденно улыбнулся Седрик, и стало одновременно как-то стыдно и тепло.  
Неужели он правда был искренен? Все это время? А если был, через что надо было пройти, чтобы поверить ему?  
\- Нет, я правда пойду, - буркнула Элион, поднимаясь и спешно направляясь к стеллажу с книгой, перемещающей между мирами.  
Почему-то вдруг стало страшно. Что все это счастье тем более хрупко, чем дальше заходит. Зачем тогда вообще идти дальше? И так хорошо.  
Седрик удержал за руку. Развернул к себе. Поцеловал снова, но Элион мягко отстранилась, едва его губы коснулись губ.  
\- Мне плохо. Мне надо побыть одной.  
\- Почему тебе плохо? - спросил он, заставив ощутить на лице жаркое дыхание, от которого по телу снова пробежала дрожь.  
\- Потому что я боюсь потерять то, что у меня есть.  
Он отпустил и отстранился. Может, лучше бы удержал. Попытался сказать что-то утешающее. Но он сказал только:  
\- Тогда тебе и правда лучше побыть одной.  
Уточнять, что он имел в виду, уже не было сил.  
Когда Элион пришла в следующий раз, все в том же смятении, Седрик сидел и читал так увлеченно, что даже не заметил ее. А она остановилась позади и просто смотрела на него какое-то время. Хотелось, правда хотелось стать ему ближе, и чтоб он стал ближе всех на свете, хотелось провести с ним жизнь, все проживать вместе, делиться радостями и горестями. Делиться...  
Элион решила уйти, пока он ее не заметил. На душе было все так же паршиво. Она не могла выносить его присутствия, терзаясь мыслями о том, насколько быстро он перестанет притворяться, стоит дать ему то, чего он хочет. Может, стоило уже дать и убедиться. Может, получилось бы наконец его возненавидеть. Может, нет. Может, он хоть сжалился бы и сожрал безнадежно влюбленную дуру. Может, стоило об этом попросить.  
Он окликнул, когда она уже собиралась коснуться книги. Пришлось обернуться. Ответить на:  
\- Тебе все еще плохо?  
Быстрое:  
\- Да.  
\- Ты уже пыталась побыть одна, это не помогло. Давай попробуем справиться с этим вдвоем.  
Неужели он правда был в этом заинтересован? Или просто боялся, что ее все это заколебало, и она вернет его в тюрьму?  
\- Ты чувствуешь себя рядом со мной в безопасности?  
Вопрос казался предельно логичным, но Седрик почему-то снова очень недоумевающе посмотрел.  
\- Я сильнее тебя, я решаю твою судьбу. Если ты лжешь мне из чувства самосохранения, тебя сложно осудить. Вообще, наверное, паршиво чувствовать себя рабом чужой воли. Я тебя эксплуатирую так же, как Фобос. Снизошла до презренного пленника, наобещала всякой фигни взамен за исполнение девичьих мечт. Я бы на твоем месте не смогла любить как женщину королеву, которая имеет власть тебя казнить и миловать. Для любви нужно равенство.  
\- Фобос об этом вообще не задумывался, - негромко, но твердо ответил Седрик. - Что в этом есть что-то неправильное. Что у слуг есть чувства. Ты хорошая королева. Насколько правитель вообще может быть хорошим. Тебе не наплевать на чужие чувства. Твое могущество не имеет значения, только то, как ты его используешь. Поэтому я не вижу в тебе угрозу. Фобоса я боялся, он причинял вред по настроению. Тебя не боюсь, ты сделаешь это осмысленно и разве что ради самообороны. Так что я в безопасности, пока не нападу сам.  
\- Тебе со мной хорошо?  
\- Да.  
Элион не стала сопротивляться, когда он обнял. Позволила поцеловать себя и как-то неуверенно ответила. Нет, он правда казался искренним.  
Как и тогда.  
\- Давай куда-нибудь сходим, - предложила она, отстраняясь и отводя взгляд. - Мне не полегчало.  
Был уже поздний вечер. Поздний вечер холодной осени. Не самое подходящее время, чтобы торчать на улице. Но Элион отчего-то захотелось пройтись.  
Порывы ветра вышибали из головы все лишние мысли. Зато пришла одна умная и довольно очевидная. Почему именно сейчас?  
\- Когда я была ребенком, ты точно знал, что не можешь мне доверять. Что я не пойму ни твоего облика, ни твоих стремлений. Что мне не хватит не доброты, а компетентности.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Седрик. - Это изменилось.  
\- Этого достаточно? Осознанности? Понимания?  
\- Видимо, да.  
Интересно, чего ей самой было бы достаточно? Чтобы хотя бы начать ему доверять.  
Хотелось уткнуться ему в рубашку и пореветь.  
Наверняка на них косились редкие прохожие, когда она стояла и рыдала, прижавшись к нему, а он гладил ее по волосам. Как в детстве. Ему было совсем не жаль глупого, наивного ребенка, которого он вел на смерть. Как вообще вышло его простить? Зачем? Стоило ли оно того? Может, лучше было не освобождать его из тюрьмы, а сходить к психотерапевту? Хотя что бы она там сказала - что ее обманул и чуть не прикончил человек-змей из другого мира, в которого она влюбилась, потому что ему одному было на нее не насрать?  
Сейчас и правда не хотелось его видеть. Может, лучше было переваривать все это в одиночестве, как она и планировала с самого начала. Казалось, она давно уже переросла все эти эмоции. Но если бы она переросла эту психотравму, вряд ли вообще пришло бы в голову освобождать Седрика из тюрьмы.  
Больше не было сил держать все в себе. Элион отстранилась - нет, скорее резко отстранила Седрика, держа за ворот плаща. А потом с силой врезала ему по морде. И в неудержимой ярости добавила еще.  
Он очень зря решил, что она не нападет, пока не нападет он.  
Но он не расценил это как нападение. И не попытался хотя бы схватить за руки, чтобы помешать драться. Хотя мог - он все еще оставался крупным мужиком, а она хрупкой девушкой. Только когда она выдохлась и разрыдалась с новой силой, он осторожно обнял и снова прижал к себе.  
И только после этого стало легче. Никакие десять лет заточения не заменяли двухминутный мордобой.  
Они дошли до магазина, когда она проревелась. Седрик укрыл пледом и принес горячего чая. И сам сел рядом, согревая в объятиях. Элион положила голову ему на плечо и на мгновение закрыла глаза. Больше как-то не получалось не верить. Нет, от ударов ему вряд ли было особенно больно, но он увидел, как она вышла из себя. Как разозлилась на него. Теоретически это могло зайти гораздо дальше. Но он не испугался. Не проявил враждебность. Дорожил ли он ей теперь как личностью? Воспринял ли эту истерику как заслуженную за все то дерьмо, что натворил давным-давно?  
\- Тебе жаль, что ты меня обманул и отдал Фобосу?  
Это был ключевой вопрос. Который стоило задать раньше. От ответа на который зависело все.  
\- Мне жаль, что я причинил тебе боль. Но если бы прошлое изменилось, настоящее тоже стало бы другим. А я впервые в жизни чувствую, что мне полностью нравится все происходящее. Я бы не хотел менять то, что сделал. Но я хотел бы ответить за это, чтобы ты смогла меня простить.  
Впервые за много дней вышло улыбнуться. И умиротворенно уткнуться в теплую шею, чувствуя, как крепкие руки бережно прижимают к груди.  
Когда она задремала, утомленная событиям насыщенного вечера, Седрик отнес в постель и сел на край кровати. Элион сонно погладила его руку и попросила:  
\- Ложись рядом.  
Было так здорово засыпать в его объятиях. Впервые в жизни. Так тепло и спокойно, так хорошо. А утром, проснувшись, она сразу встретилась с ним взглядом. Он смотрел на нее, пока она спала?  
Элион протянула руку и погладила Седрика по щеке. Насколько это время было подходящим для первого секса? Пожалуй, стоило для начала хотя бы почистить зубы.  
Неожиданно в голову пришла мысль о том, что она целовала того, кто жрал людей. Хотя он ведь наверняка уже не раз почистил после этого зубы...  
Черт, да что за херня лезла в голову с самого утра.  
Захотел ли бы он и правда быть ее мужем? Править вместе Меридианом. Интересно, а их дети тоже были бы оборотнями? Эта мысль уже не вызывала никакого отторжения. Разве что стоило спросить Седрика, как растить таких детей...  
\- А давай на завтрак пиццу закажем, - предложила Элион, натягивая одеяло до подбородка и будто прячась за ним, сама не зная от чего.  
\- Это так удобно, правда? - улыбнулся Седрик. - Здесь кто угодно может позволить себе прислужников, которые принесут еду или уберут в доме. К тому же не станут докучать излишним присутствием.  
\- Ты не хочешь возвращаться на Меридиан?  
\- Это твой мир, я буду там лишним. Ты подорвешь свой авторитет, если я буду рядом с тобой.  
И что теперь - всю жизнь встречаться вот так? Тайком?  
Когда Элион вышла из душа, пицца уже прибыла, и это немного отвлекло от мрачных дум. Стоило бы вернуться на Меридиан - она и так уже отсутствовала слишком долго. Но как же не хотелось уходить...  
Почему-то снова одолела неловкость, когда они сидели напротив и молчали, расправляясь с завтраком. Казалось, чем дальше, тем окончательней спадает флер, который она напустила, чтобы его впечатлить. Чтобы сделать вид, что стала сильной и уверенной в себе королевой. Сама же она совершенно не чувствовала рядом с ним, что эволюционировала из влюбленной девчонки. Зато он теперь казался ближе и понятней. Не образом идеального красавчика и умного взрослого, а человеком со своими чувствами и желаниями. Может, именно это было важно. Кто он для нее, а не какой кажется она.  
\- Ты все еще хочешь моей силы?  
\- Да.  
\- Но не хочешь возвращаться на Меридиан? Здесь магию нельзя использовать так же свободно. Это может быть опасно.  
\- Мне достаточно будет того, что она у меня есть.  
Зачем? Ради чувства безопасности? Ради собственного успокоения? Это тоже можно было понять.  
\- Я подумаю, - пообещала Элион. - Но мне тяжело решиться. Не так тяжело будет снова пережить предательство, к которому я морально готова, как потерять то, что у меня сейчас есть. Я нуждаюсь в этом, жизнь без этого не кажется мне полноценной. Хотя мне порой бывает неприятно, когда я думаю, что ты притворяешься. Но потом я вспоминаю, каково вообще без тебя - и соглашаюсь на меньшее из зол.  
\- Я не смогу доказать тебе свою искренность. Нет такого способа - доказать. Ты можешь только рискнуть и проверить. Я тебя не тороплю.  
Разве не стал бы он убеждать, что любая фигня сойдет за способ доказать? Разве не попытался бы навешать лапши, что ему больше не нужна никакая сила и хватит только любви, если бы хотел обмануть? Он казался невыгодно честным. И либо просто был на шаг впереди, либо и правда не врал.  
У нее было время об этом подумать. На Меридиане скопились дела, и удалось вырваться только через неделю.  
Седрика не оказалось в магазине. Элион уселась у прилавка, раздумывая, позвонить ему или подождать здесь и подумать еще. Она так нервничала, что у нее тряслись руки. Поэтому все же позвонила Седрику и попросила на обратной дороге захватить вина.  
Он пришел спустя примерно час, и за это время сомнения доели остатки ее психики.  
\- Давай уже переспим, - решительно заявила Элион, едва он показался на пороге. Она уже сама не понимала, что несет. Просто хотелось хоть что-то сделать, а не топтаться на месте. Что могло быть невыносимей? - Будет обидно умереть девственницей, если ты меня все-таки кинешь.  
На миг на лице Седрика снова отразилась легкая обескураженность, но после он улыбнулся и начал доставать из пакета вино, фрукты и свечи. Надо же - решил организовать романтику. Хотя что он терял, трахнув девчонку, которую собирался использовать? Это просто был приятный бонус к могуществу.  
Очень хотелось не думать об этом так.  
Элион бессильно плюхнулась на стул и схватилась за голову. Зачем все это? Зачем во время первого секса с любимым думать о том дерьме, что теоретически наступит сразу после?  
\- Нет, я так не могу, - устало объявила она, поднимая голову. - Иди сюда. Предашь так предашь, думая об этом весь вечер я все равно не получу никакого удовольствия.  
Седрик подошел и сел рядом, внимательно заглядывая в глаза. Накрыл ладонь своей.  
\- Я предупредила стражниц.  
\- Ты этого не сделала. Ты никогда бы не призналась им, что освободила меня. И они остановили бы тебя сразу, а меня схватили.  
\- Я дура. Я сгорю от стыда за свою глупость раньше, чем меня прикончишь ты.  
\- А возможно убедишься, что ты все сделала правильно.  
Если она и верила в это, то процентов на пять.  
И все же поделилась с ним своей силой. А он, ощутив могущество, первым делом его протестировал. Но не причинил никакого вреда. И, как ни в чем не бывало заглянув в глаза, спокойно спросил:  
\- Теперь все хорошо?  
Снова захотелось разрыдаться. Похоже, еще один вечер был безнадежно испорчен. Но он стоил того, потому что изменил всю дальнейшую жизнь.  
Они снова проснулись в одной постели. Снова просто проспав всю ночь в объятиях друг друга. Голова слегка болела то ли с похмелья, то ли от вчерашних рыданий. Но утро впервые началось не с раздумий о том, что произойдет, когда Седрик получит, что хочет. Утро началось с того, что он поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Принеси воды, - хрипло попросила Элион, скользнув рукой по его плечу.  
Он встал и вышел из комнаты, на ходу приглаживая растрепавшиеся за время сна распущенные волосы. И вместо страхов и сомнений впервые пришло желание и правда наконец уже с ним потрахаться. Запустить пальцы в его волосы, расцеловать широкие плечи... Обычное, нормальное желание. Это и должно было чувствоваться при взгляде на любимого. Поэтому, выпив принесенной воды, Элион притянула его к себе.  
Было уже как-то плевать и на то, что оба они еще не чистили зубы. И на то, что сейчас раннее утро, а вскоре пора открывать магазин. Она столько этого ждала - неужели теперь мир не подождал бы лишний часок?  
Казалось, что будет неловко и неуклюже, но этого как-то не замечалось. Мысли о том, как она выглядит, вообще не приходили в голову - просто было фантастически хорошо от ласк и поцелуев, от ощущения близости разгоряченного тела. Быть с ним, зная, что это добровольно. Что он тоже этого хочет. Теперь и она ни о чем не жалела. Все стоило того, если привело к сегодняшнему дню.  
После они еще долго лежали в постели. Наслаждались не спадающей негой. То молчали, то говорили о чем-то, что совсем не отложилось в памяти. Для него это вряд ли значило так же много, но все же хотелось верить, что ему хорошо.  
\- Даже если ты останешься жить здесь, - начала Элион, чувствуя, что очень хочет озвучить это предложение. - Давай поженимся на Меридиане. Если у нас будут дети, они унаследуют трон.  
\- Тогда тайное станет явным, - обломал Седрик. - Если мы обвенчаемся тайно, могут пойти слухи. Если у нас родятся дети, они могут оказаться оборотнями. Тебе придется объяснять.  
\- Ты нужен мне больше, чем королевство. Оно не делает меня счастливой.  
\- Зато ты нужна ему больше, чем оно тебе. А мне хватит редких встреч.  
А только начало казаться, что все хорошо...  
Но она правда не могла предложить никакого компромиссного варианта, при котором они оба остались бы в безопасности. Королевство вряд ли приняло бы Седрика, а Седрик не хотел туда возвращаться. Что за жизнь...  
Хотелось оставить это чертово королевство хоть стражницам, хоть Бланку, лишь бы ей просто позволили наконец быть счастливой. Ей по горло хватило ответственности, власть обременяла, но ничего не дарила взамен. Давно уже было тошно от всего этого. Хотелось свободы. Разве они не разобрались бы как-нибудь сами, без нее? У них остался бы Калеб. Стражницы. Куча другого народа, готового бороться со злом. Почему вся эта борьба вообще должна была ее касаться? Единственным злом в ее собственной жизни осталась необходимость тратить ее на служение народу. Когда хотелось жить ради самой себя.  
Ее никогда не готовили к правлению целым королевством. Она росла как обычная девочка. И хотела обычного человеческого счастья. Может, не влюбись она в Седрика, и удалось бы совместить. Но все произошло так, как произошло.  
\- Мне не хватит, - мрачно заявила Элион. - Я хочу проживать с тобой все, что со мной происходит. Мне не нужен муж на выходные. Нафиг так жить.  
\- Ты говоришь как легкомысленная девочка, - усмехнулся он. - Как тот наивный ребенок, которого мне удалось одурачить.  
Забавно. Но это почему-то обидело сильней, чем смогло бы обидеть предательство. Это воспринималось как нечто худшее. Это... пренебрежение ее чувствами. Он будто отказывался принимать их всерьез.  
Можно было вскочить, одеться и уйти. Или снова дать ему по морде. Вместо этого Элион ровным голосом ответила:  
\- Ты совсем не изменился за десять лет. Ты, наверно, проживешь намного дольше меня, и у тебя еще очень много времени. А я человек, и мой век короче твоего, даже несмотря на магию. Ты хочешь, чтобы я тратила бесценное время своей жизни на посторонних, безразличных мне людей просто из чувства долга, чтобы доказать тебе, что я взрослая и ответственная? Я этого не выбирала. Мне это навязали, мне это нафиг не нужно. Да будь Фобос хоть чуточку менее тираном, я не раздумывая оставила бы ему трон. Мне жаль народ Меридиана, мне не хочется кидать их на произвол судьбы. Но я живой человек, и у меня есть чувства и желания. Я не рабыня судьбы.  
Он сам не очень-то рвался к власти над людьми. Это всегда было средством, а не целью. А цели он уже достиг другим способом. Его больше никто не притеснял, и он стал достаточно силен, чтобы никого не бояться.  
\- Прости, ты права, - согласился он, в извиняющемся жесте поглаживая по щеке. - Мне на самом деле безразлична судьба всех этих людей. Это твой народ, и тебе решать. Я не стану стыдить тебя за любое решение.  
\- Что мне делать с моей жизнью, я и без тебя разберусь, - агрессивно отозвалась Элион. - Меня интересует только, хочешь ли ты быть со мной так много, как этого хочу я. Нужно ли тебе вообще все это. Чувствуешь ли ты ко мне что-то большее, чем просто симпатию. Потому что если нет, то я не вижу смысла что-то менять.  
\- Я люблю тебя. Но я не хочу остаться единственным смыслом в твоей жизни. В этом нет ничего хорошего. Если кроме меня у тебя не останется ничего.  
\- Ты не можешь на это повлиять. Все эти годы мысли о недосягаемом тебе грели меня больше, чем все, что я имела. От этого невозможно «отвлечься». Это невозможно «перерасти». Это важно для меня, и мне хватило сил с этим смириться. Я этого уже не боюсь. Я выбрала за это бороться, потому что другие варианты меня не устроили. Если я стала для тебя что-то значить, борись вместе со мной.  
Он подался вперед и поцеловал вместо ответа. Возможно, это и был его ответ.  
Наверно, впервые было жаль, что она не похожа на Фобоса. Будь она похожа, могла бы просто сказать «ты мой» и принудить быть вместе, наплевав на чувства Седрика. Но любовь требовала искренности. И добровольности. Фобосу было плевать, потому что он никого не любил - только использовал. Хотя если бы подлыми и нечестными способами можно было бы добиться искренней любви...  
\- Принеси еще воды, - попросила Элион, ощущая, что хочет хотя бы на пару минут остаться одна. В голову лезло черт знает что.  
\- Сию секунду, моя королева, - усмехнулся Седрик, выбравшись из постели и поклонившись, прямо как тогда, в детстве. И Элион, не выдержав, рассмеялась. Все абсурдные зловещие планы больше не имели смысла. Теперь путь к взаимопониманию был в разы проще и пролегал через обсуждение проблем словами через рот.  
\- А Фобос тебя бил? - спросила она, когда Седрик вернулся и сел на край кровати.  
\- Да.  
\- Как?  
\- Обычно провинившихся слуг порют кнутом.  
\- Какой ужас. Мне это никогда не приходило в голову.  
\- Поэтому никогда не равняй себя с Фобосом.  
Он правда считал, что она лучше? Что достойна править? Раз даже настаивал, чтоб она не бросала народ.  
\- Если сейчас я нравлюсь тебе как королева, почему ты хотел воцарения Фобоса тогда?  
\- Я вообще не хотел никому подчиняться. Даже самой лучшей королеве. А в детстве ты хоть и казалась милосерднее Фобоса, больше у тебя не было никаких достоинств. Ты ничего не понимала в управлении государством. Ты будто получила большой кукольный домик и играла в него. Я выбрал шанс похитить магию Фобоса вместо того, чтобы быть игрушкой в руках маленькой девочки.  
\- Я выросла.  
\- Я ведь не мог знать, какой ты вырастешь. Рискнуть тем, что уже заработал, ради призрачной надежды. Ради чего - чтобы вечно служить королям?  
Он рассуждал здраво, и все равно было безмерно обидно. Она понимала, почему ничего тогда для него не значила. Это казалось логичным. Глупая девчонка, играющая в принцессу, достающая его нытьем об одиночестве. Он мог бы разве что проникнуться к ней жалостью. Если бы не был расчетливым и безжалостным. Хотя...  
\- Ты совсем ничего хорошего тогда ко мне не чувствовал?  
\- Чувствовал, - удивил он. - Но это не стоило того, чтобы всем рисковать.  
Что ж. Наверно, радовало, что ему все же было не все равно.  
Элион прижалась к нему сзади, утыкаясь в рассыпающиеся по плечам золотые волосы. Вдыхая их запах. Такой знакомый и приятный. От которого накрывало чувство уюта и защищенности. Возможно, даже сейчас она не стоила для него каких-то существенных жертв. Зато он для нее стоил. И не хотелось требовать того же в ответ - лишь бы он просто согласился это принять.  
Любовь и правда можно было заслужить. И, наверное, она была надежнее импульсивной и чувственной. Наверное, этому стоило доверять гораздо больше. Если он ценил ее как личность, а не как источник гормонов счастья, наверное, дорожил как тем, что было сложнее заменить.  
\- Если я найду, на кого оставить королевство, - тихо шепнула Элион, обхватывая его руками поперек торса и прижимаясь щекой к волосам. - Если найду способ избавиться от обременительной власти так, чтобы не проявить при этом безответственности, что будет дальше? Как мы будем жить?  
\- Как захотим, - весело улыбнулся Седрик. - Можем хоть отправиться путешествовать по всему миру, хоть провести всю жизнь в этих стенах. Зачем вообще что-то планировать? У нас уже есть все, что позволит жить только собственными желаниями. Мы можем проснуться с утра и захотеть сейчас же куда-нибудь сорваться. И что нас будет держать?  
Элион закрыла глаза, складывая губы в счастливую, умиротворенную улыбку. Да, это было здорово. Лежало за пределом мечтаний. Жить насыщенной, свободной жизнью вместе с любимым человеком. Не быть должницей целого народа. Пожалуй, в ближайшие годы не хотелось больше нести ответственность даже за собственных гипотетических детей.  
На это понадобилось время. Усилия. И хорошая фантазия, чтобы как-то объяснить свое решение взять бессрочный отпуск от правления Меридианом. Но о Седрике, к счастью, так никто и не узнал.  
Пара лет пролетели как одно мгновение. Счастливое, стремительное мгновение. Хоть они и успели побывать в стольких прекрасных местах...  
Однажды, выйдя на крыльцо уединенного домика в горах, который они сняли пару дней назад, Элион раскинула руки навстречу ветру, вдохнула свежий воздух, разносящий ароматы цветов, и ощутила себя фантастически, всеобъемлюще счастливой. Парящей, будто свободная птица в небесах.  
Постояв так какое-то время, чтобы насладиться этим сполна, она вернулась в дом. Седрик сидел за письменным столом и пялился в ноутбук вместо того, чтобы выйти и разделить с ней радость жизни. Они договаривались не отвлекать друг друга, если заняты, но Элион не удержалась и предложила, опершись на дверной проем:  
\- Давай прогуляемся.  
Седрик поднял глаза и, сдвинув очки на лоб, потер переносицу.  
\- Да, пожалуй, стоит отдохнуть и размяться, - согласился он.  
Элион вприпрыжку бежала по пригорку в легком платьице и смеялась. Ее переполнял неистовый восторг. Споткнувшись о камень, она чуть не упала, но уцепилась за руку Седрика, попытавшегося поддержать, и утянула его за собой. Они покатились вниз по траве - он прижал к себе, чтобы не дать пораниться о камни. А потом, там, внизу, навис сверху. Его волосы рассыпались по плечам. Элион чувствовала, как они щекочут лицо. Она запустила в них пальцы, заправила за уши и улыбнулась, глядя прямо в завораживающие нечеловечески красивые глаза. А потом обняла Седрика за шею и притянула к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Здесь, в высокой траве, они были сокрыты от всего мира. Поэтому когда он, увлекшись, скользнул рукой под платье, Элион не стала возражать. Что могло быть лучше, чем слиться с ним в близости под голубым небом, по которому медленно проплывали причудливые облака?  
Она отреклась от трона ради любви и ничуть не жалела. Правление никогда не приносило удовлетворения. Это не была жертва. Она сделала то, чего хотела, и сделала ради себя.  
Если бы пришлось попросить Седрика пойти против своих желаний, отречься от чего-то важного ради любви, это не сделало бы их счастливыми. Но они оба были здесь и сейчас по собственной воле. И оба наслаждались тем, что проживали. Ей хотелось любви, ему - могущества. Их желания больше не конфликтовали. И как-то получилось найти всех устроивший компромисс.  
На самом деле все получилось только потому, что он хотел не власти, а свободы. А это она смогла ему дать.  
Ей самой никогда не хотелось быть частью дружной толпы. Хотелось одного, но действительно верного и близкого друга. Кандидатура Седрика устраивала и тогда, и сейчас. А теперь она сама стала достаточно разумной и уравновешенной, чтобы устроить его.  
Нравилось быть той, кем она стала. В том числе и благодаря ему. Вышло добиться счастья единственной действительно стоящей властью. Властью над самой собой.  
Благодаря этому он начал говорить с ней как со взрослым, разумным человеком. Смог довериться и быть искренним. Только потому, что она заставила поверить в свою компетентность. Да, это было в миллионы раз надежней, чем полагаться на милосердие и доброту.  
Когда они лежали в травах, взявшись за руки, и смотрели на проплывающие по небу облака, Элион улыбнулась, подумав о том, насколько нереальным все происходящее сейчас казалось раньше. Насколько не верилось, что счастье действительно наступит. Но оно наступило ее усилиями. Лишь потому, что она решила бороться за него.  
\- Ты согласился тогда на мои условия, потому что они показались тебе приемлемыми? - спросила она, оборачиваясь к Седрику. Каково же было ее удивление, когда он ответил:  
\- И потому, что оказался тебе настолько дорог, что ты захотела мне счастья после всей боли, которую я тебе причинил.  
Значит, он все же ценил это. Ее чувства. Ее любовь и доброту. Но все это ничего не стоило без осознанности. С глупым разделением людей на хороших и плохих без анализа их мотивов. С поверхностным пониманием добра и зла.  
Он не мог рассчитывать, что в детстве она сможет полюбить его таким, какой он есть. Понять. Тем более - разделить мечты и стремления. Но сейчас все стало иначе. А он... Он ставил на первое место собственное благополучие. Забавно - теперь она понимала, что это правильная цель. Но в тот раз он просто избрал неправильный путь.  
Он обнял и привлек к себе. Погладил по щеке, пристально глядя в глаза. Теперь и она сама думала лишь о собственном счастье. Бросила ради этого все, умотала с ним на край света. Лишь бы их никогда никто не нашел.  
Лишь бы они вечно валялись в траве и целовались, наслаждаясь друг другом. Сидели по вечерам и смотрели на звезды. Говорили о Вселенной. Познавали огромный и загадочный мир.  
Хотелось жить так вечно. Вообще - жить вечно. Вместе. Стать властелинами Вселенной. Всемогущими, свободными, настолько сильными, что никто не смог бы помешать их счастью.  
Теперь она понимала, чего он хотел. Теперь она хотела того же. Теперь она видела во всем этом смысл.  
Они смотрели в одну сторону. И шли вперед, держась за руки. Счастье уже наступило - теперь они оба стремились к тому, чтобы его удержать.


End file.
